1. Field
The invention relates to a manufacturing device of an organic light emitting diode display and a method for manufacturing the organic light emitting diode display using the manufacturing device. More particularly, the invention relate to a manufacturing device of an organic light emitting diode display, for forming an organic layer on a substrate, and a method for manufacturing the organic light emitting diode display using the manufacturing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display that implements a variety of information on a screen is a core technology in the information-oriented communication age and is advancing toward slimness, lightness in weight, portability and high performance. Accordingly, growing attention has been paid to flat panel displays including an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display, which can overcome the drawbacks of the conventional cathode ray tube (“CRT”), which is heavy-weighted and large-sized.
Here, the OLED display is a self-emissive device using a relatively thin organic light-emitting layer between electrodes, and is advantageous because of a capability of implementing slimness. OLED displays are classified into small molecule OLED displays and polymer OLED displays according to the material of an organic light-emitting layer for generating light. The organic light-emitting layer of the small molecule OLED display is generally formed as a thin film by vacuum deposition, and the organic light-emitting layer of the polymer molecule OLED display is generally formed as a thin film by a solution coating method, such as spin coating or ink jet printing.